parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight Pan Fights Sunset Shimmer
Twilight Pan saw Sunset Shimmer and Trixie load Flash Sentry on to their boat. Just behind them was Iguana stalking Sunset Shimmer. Iguana stopped and licked his chops at the sight of the pirate captain, she looked absolutely delicious! He swam after them as they headed off to Skull Rock! Sunset Shimmer had hoped to find out where Twilight Pan's hideout was, she was then intervened by Twilight which got them into a big sword fight! Twilight taunted and humiliated her the whole way through, much to her fury. At one point, Twilight handed a blaster gun to Trixie. Twilight: Try your luck, Trixie? She then flew right in front of Sunset Shimmer! Twilight: Right here, Trixie! Sunset Shimmer gasped in horror and began to panic. Sunset Shimmer: HOLD IT, YOU FOOL! NO! NOOOOO! Trixie fired, the blast missing Twilight Pan and knocking Sunset right over the side of the cliff. This made Trixie drop her gun in shock! Trixie: C-Captain!? Rarity: Oh, how dreadful! Twilight: What a pity, Trixie! I'm afraid we lost the dear captain. But Sunset Shimmer was angrily climbing back up behind Twilight, about to stab her with her sword! Then suddenly, Trixie gave her away by shouting up at her! Trixie: Captain! Twilight and waved a finger at Sunset. Twilight: In the back, Captain? The sword fight resumed! As they crossed there blades Sunset Shimmer happened to walk over the ridge, Twilight could fly but she could not! Sunset Shimmer screamed and dropped her sword as she grabbed onto the ledge with her hand! Twilight smiled: time to have some fun! Twilight: Well well, a sunfish hanging by a ledge! Sunset Shimmer began to cry as she shook her fist. Sunset Shimmer: I'll get you for this, Twilight Pan, if its the last thing I do! Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock!!! Twilight: I say Sunset Shimmer, do you hear something? Sunset Shimmer turned from a fierce fighter into a damsel in distress! Sunset Shimmer: NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Iguana swam in, delighted to see Sunset Shimmer dangling and wiggling like bait! The beast jumped up for a bite, Sunset Shimmer swung her legs forward, Iguana bit and ripped off her coat! Iguana fell back down chewing up the coat and gulping it down, licking his chops at the taste! Twilight: Oh Mr. Iguana, do you like sunfish? Iguana nodded his head! Twilight: You do? Rarity: Oh Twilight, no! Iguana jumped up for seconds, Sunset Shimmer swung her legs forward; Iguana bit right into the seat of her pants, as he came falling down so did her pants! Sunset Shimmer's pants fell down but got stuck by her feet! Sunset Shimmer blushed red as her purple panties were on show; this was extremely humiliating for a pirate like her! Sunset Shimmer reached down to pull her pants back up, she pulled, squeezed and wiggled her way back into her pants! Then her hand slipped and she fell down Iguana's gullet with a splash! A few seconds later Sunset Shimmer swung the monster's jaws open screaming! Sunset Shimmer: TRIXIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Trixie: I'm coming captain, don't worry just sat right there I'll save you! Sunset Shimmer stood up using her legs to keep Iguana's jaws open! Her clothes were ruined, her sleeves were ripped off, her belly button was on show and her pants were shredded and open! Iguana snapped his jaws hoping for Sunset Shimmer to lose her balance! SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP!!! Sunset Shimmer held out, she was rotated to show the seat of her pants had been eaten away to show her bare bottom! Sunset Shimmer called out to her minion! Sunset Shimmer: TRIXIEEEEEEEEEEEE! TRIXIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Sunset Shimmer began trying to step out Iguana's jaw, Iguana responded by snapping his jaws on her boot! Sunset Shimmer slid out of the boot as she flew up in the air clenching her foot to soothe the pain! Sunset Shimmer: OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! Sunset Shimmer fell right back into Iguana's mouth, SNAP! She then swung the jaws open and jumped into the water only to have Iguana follow! SNAP SNAP! Iguana arose with Sunset Shimmer wrapped around his snout. Sunset Shimmer looked into the beast's eyes, Iguana smiled as he had his prey! Just then Trixie rowed by. Trixie: Captain! Captain! Sunset Shimmer: TRIXIE! TRIXIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Sunset Shimmer ran across Iguana's back and jumped for the boat! Just then Iguana popped up and opened his jaws as Sunset Shimmer fell right in. Iguana went under water as he chewed his meal, Sunset Shimmer busted her way right out now and jumped just onto the edge of the boat, screaming! Sunset Shimmer: ROW FOR THE SHIP! ROW FOR THE SH... The boat passed over a stone wall, which Sunset Shimmer slammed into and fell back into the ocean! Iguana came up and swam straight for her, Sunset Shimmer swam up and screamed as she swam off into the sunset, Iguana hot on her tail! Sunset Shimmer: TRIXIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Category:Peter Pan Parts